


Happy Birthday

by Dark_and_night



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Friday the 13th? Obligatory Jason fanfic.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Happy Birthday

Jason walked through the woods, finding good pieces of wood that would make up a nice fire. It was your idea to have a bonfire today. The idea of you so close to a fire made Jason nervous, but he was always nervous when it came to you. You were so fragile compared to him.

He could’ve just chopped wood, but you told him to find some branches that had already fallen on their own. Something about clearing the forest floor being good for the environment? Jason didn’t know about that, but he listened to you anyway. 

It was nice to walk through the woods and hunt something that wasn’t people for once. His arms were already heavy with many different branches and bits of wood he’d found. He figured that he could head back soon. A breeze rustled the leaves in the trees, making Jason pause and admire the soft swishing sound that came with the image. He couldn’t feel the chill in the air, but he knew it had been getting colder because you’d been wearing heavier clothes lately. 

You always looked so cute in sweaters. You always bought sweaters that were big enough to fit Jason – maybe even be on the too big side for Jason. The sight of you walking around the cabin completely drowning in fabric was the cutest thing he’d ever seen in his life. You’d tried to get him to wear the clothes you bought him, but he liked the sight of you in them too much for him to steal them back. 

Hoisting one last branch over his shoulder, he headed back to camp. 

You, meanwhile, had been rushing around the cabin as fast as you could, putting up decorations and getting everything ready for Jason’s birthday. He’d completely forgotten it, of course, the adorable little airhead. That was fine with you though. It made it so much easier to surprise him. 

They were really simple decorations. A few streamers, a sign that said ‘happy birthday’ on it, but the most important part was the cake. You’d bought it the day before when you went to town for supplies, and you’d hidden it in the fridge behind some other food. 

Jason didn’t eat, so that made it easy to hide the cake from him. Even if he didn’t eat, he would appreciate the cake itself. It was covered in rainbow sprinkles and colorful icing. And maybe he could try a bite! 

As you rushed around, trying to put out the last of the hanging decorations, you heard the door open, making you freeze. Slowly, you looked over your shoulder to see Jason standing at the door, looking around the cabin.

“I thought that would take longer.” You said dumbly, turning to face him, dropping the streamer you were about to hang up. “Happy birthday, Jason.”

You were suddenly hit in the chest, the air being burst out of your lungs as Jason barreled into you, pulling you into a tight bear hug. He lifted you off the ground like you weighed nothing, burying his face in your shoulder as he shook you back and forth excitedly.

“Jason!” You gasped, lightly tapping on his shoulder to get him to ease up. “Jason, I can’t…!”

He eased up a little on his grip, but he refused to set you down. He just kept holding you and hugging you, a grin on his face behind his mask. 

Chuckling softly now that you could breathe, you kissed the forehead of his mask. “I love you too, Jason. Let’s celebrate together.”


End file.
